Su destino ¿Era o Es? este futuro
by JulietMalfoy93
Summary: Toda esta historia narra como el viaje en el tiempo de la tercera generación cambia algunos hechos pero ¿eso podría afectar el futuro?¿Cambiará radicalmente las acciones de la 2da generación el conocer cómo va a ser su vida después de unos años? Los jóvenes de la 3ra G de las familias Malfoy-Granger, Weasley-Parkinson, Nott-Lovegood y Potter-Weasley viajaran desde 2017 a 1998.
1. Prefacio: El después de la Batalla

_Estos personajes son de J.K. Rowling_

_Esta Historia la hice porque estaba cansada de aquellos que empezaban con esta trama y no llegaban a terminarla nunca. Mi intensión con esto es continuarla hasta que finalice (No la subí hasta que por lo menos teni capítulos terminados para subir), y que la trama les guste, de ser así espero sus comentarios después de leer._

_Lo primero es un prefacio para explicar un poco como están las cosas después de que Harry venció a Voldemort. Así que ya no los molesto mas, a leer._

* * *

**Prefacio: El después de la batalla.**

Es irónico como las cosas toman su rumbo aunque los protagonistas decidan cambiarlo. El destino separo y unió algunas parejas, tanto esperadas como insólitas, a lo largo de los años luego de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, donde Voldemort fue vencido por el niño que vivió.

La primera pareja que formalizó su vínculo después de la Guerra fue la de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Estos se casaron al año, y tuvieron tres hijos: James Sirius que nació en 2000 , Albus Severus que nació en 2001 y Lily Luna que nació en 2004. Harry y Ginny habían regresado a Hogwarts a finalizar sus éxtasis, luego de que el primero había perdido su séptimo año a causa de la búsqueda de horrocruxes y la segunda a causa de la batalla. Luego de esto Harry incursiona en la carrera de Auror y llegará a lo largo de los años a ser el Jefe de Departamento; en cuanto a Ginny, decide ser ama de casa y la corresponsal de Quidditch Femenino del diario "El Profeta", mientras se encarga de la crianza de sus hijos.

Durante el año en el que volvían a terminar sus Éxtasis, Ron Weasley nunca imaginó que iba a terminar enamorado y luego casado con la Slytherin de cabecera, como era en ese entonces Pansy Parkinson. Ellos empezaron su romance durante ese año y luego de 2 años se casaron cuando Pansy ya estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. Este matrimonio tuvo 2 herederos: Rose Weasley Parkinson y Hugo Weasley Parkinson. Rose nació en 2001 y Hugo en 2004.

Otra pareja que se dio durante el último año de los chicos en Hogwarts y que no era esperada fue la de Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott. Si bien siempre se reconoció que el alma de Luna era pura bondad nunca nadie hubiera imaginado que esta iba a terminar casada y siendo la Sra. Nott ni bien terminado el colegio. Theo había vendido su mansión, ya que era el único Nott sobreviviente de la Batalla, y la nueva familia se trasladó a París donde compró una mansión que se encontraba al lado de la mansión de la familia Malfoy. Allí criaron a los dos hijos del matrimonio: Lorcan y Lysander, gemelos nacidos en el 2000.

Sin embargo la pareja que se lleva el premio a la menos pensada ¿que menos pensada? Era la inimaginable e improbable, conociendo como se llevaban hasta el último año, fue la de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Tras la guerra en donde la familia Malfoy escapó antes de la batalla final y luego de que Draco reconociera en su juicio posterior que había sido Mortifago solo para proteger a su madre, aclarando que el no creia en el prejuicio de sangre, fue obligado a volver a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios, mientras su madre cumplia 3 años de prisión domiciliaria sin poder realizar magia y su padre condenado a el beso de dementor. Tras su romance en el último año y formalizando la pareja cuando terminaron este mismo, se casaron y tuvieron 3 hijos: Scorpius Hyperion en el 2000 , Athena Narcissa en el 2001 y Abraham Draco en 2004. Tras su casamiento la pareja decidió mudarse a Francia, para poder desarrollar su vida en tranquilidad y no ser acosados por los medios locales como el mortifago cobarde y la heroína de guerra traidora. Draco se desarrolló profesionalmente tomando las riendas de las empresas Malfoy, de aquellas que sobrevivieron e invirtió en empresas muggles por si las dudas. Hermione estudió Leyes y además de abrir su propio estudio jurídico tanto para magos como para muggles en París, se encargó de que su proyecto PEDDO fuera aprobado en Inglaterra y en Francia, y luchaba para trasladarlo a los demás países.

* * *

_Espero que hayan disfrutado. Agradeceria si comentaran que les parecio en los Reviews, y gracias por gastar su tiempo leyendo esto. Si quieren tambien comentarme como quieren que siga la historia, sera todo bienvenido._

_Saludos_

_Juli _


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Como se les ocurrio ?

_Hola, yo de nuevo dejando el segundo capitulo de esta historia. _

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 : ¿Como se les ocurrió semejante cosa?**

Eran las 12:00 a.m de un Domingo en la Mansión Malfoy , transcurría el año 2017 y como era costumbre una vez al mes se celebraba la juntada entre las familias Malfoy, Potter , Weasley y Nott.

Cuando tocaron el timbre enseguida Abraham se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Hola! -Saludo con entusiasmo al ver que entre los que entraban se encontraba su amigo Hugo- Pasen. Mama! - Grito- Llegaron los tíos Ron y Pansy!

-Abram, Donde están tus hermanos?- le preguntó Rose mientras revolvía su cabello juguetonamente.

-Están en la biblioteca- Anuncio sonriendo mientras le quitaba la mano de su pelo.

-Gracias Enano! - Dijo mientras desaparecia por los pasillos de la mansión.

-Chicos, vengan a la sala, Luna y Theo ya están aquí.-Acotó Hermione asomándose desde la gran puerta que daba a esta misma.

-Vamos a jugar a esa consola muggle que tienen ustedes -Pidió Hugo luego de saludar a Abram.

Mientras los más chicos se dirigen a la habitación de juegos, los adolescente se encontraban hablando amenamente cuando llegó Rose.

-Rose - La saludo Athenea apenas la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca- hace cuanto llegaron? - le pregunto mientras ella se encontraba saludando a todos los allí presente.

-Hace 5 segundos - Aclaro - Que estas leyendo? - Pregunto esta al ver el libro que su amiga sostenía en la mano.

-Algo sobre mitología griega - dijo- algo de lectura liviana para pasar el rato.

-Si, no se si muy liviana por su tamaño - bromeo Lorcan, el libro deberia tener unas 500 paginas. -

-Ja ja ja - resolvió Scorp sarcásticamente- Quieren jugar un partido de Quidditch?

-Conta con nosotros - respondió Lysander por los hermanos Nott.

-Yo me prendo - dijo Rose

-Bueno, tal parece que yo también- dijo tristemente Athenea.

Para cuando llegaron los Potter, el equipo de Rose y los Nott iban perdiendo. Al armar de nuevo los equipos, para quedar mas parejos, los equipos quedaron: Rose con James y Albus, y por otra parte, Athenea , Scorpius , Lorcan y Lysander. Habían pasado unos minutos de juego cuando la Bugger se salió de control y para mala suerte de los chicos terminó rompiendo uno de los vidrios de la habitación de Hermione y Draco. Al sentir unos gritos cuando esto sucede se asomaron para ver quien se encontraban ahí, para su sorpresa los adolescente se encontraron con los más pequeños (Abraham, Hugo y Lily) y esta última sostenía un objeto en su mano.

- Que haces con eso Lily? - Le pregunto Athenea cuando reconociendo el objeto que su "prima" sostenía entre sus manos. - De donde sacaste eso? Sabes lo peligroso que es?

-Estaba entre las cosas de la tía Mione - Se defendió la niña- Solo me llamo la atencion, no se que es. Que es? - Dijo la pequeña peliroja mirándola queriendo satisfacer su curiosidad.

- Que hacen aca? Abraham no te enseñaron nuestros padres de que no debes revisar sus cosas y mucho menos entrar a su habitación si su permiso. - Reto Scorp a su pequeño hermano.

-Eso que tienes ahi, es un giratiempos- Aclaro Rose - no deberías jugar con eso-

-Para qué sirve? - dijo la niña mirando el objeto.

-Algo que aprenderás a su debido tiempo, ahora damelo - Aclaro Athenea bajandose de su escoba y acercándose a ella.

Pero Lily no quería soltar el Giratiempos sin antes obtener la respuesta de para qué servía y como era medio caprichosa, forcejeo para que no se lo saquen. Los demás se acercaron para tratar entre todos de convencer a Lily de que lo soltara y así fue que durante esto, el giratiempo cayó al piso rompiéndose al instante y activandose, absorbiendo así a todos los presentes en la habitación.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. El segundo capitulo lo subo mañana._

_Saludos._

_Juli_


	3. Capitulo 2: ¡No estamos en la Mansión!

_Hola, lo prometido es deuda. Subo la primera parte de las presentaciones, en la semana subiré lo que resta._

_Los personajes le perteneces a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Capitulo 2: **Muchachos no quiero alertarlos pero ¡No estamos en la Mansión!**

Luego de finalizada la 2da Guerra Mundial Mágica, en Mayo de 1998, se trató de al menos poner en condiciones Hogwarts para recibir a sus estudiantes devuelta el 1ro de Septiembre. La guerra había dejado grandes cicatrices en la sociedad. La mayoría sangre puras que apoyaban a Voldemort, seguían sus prejuicios y eran mortifagos, estaban muertos o estaban pudriéndose en Azkaban (y algunos esperando el beso de dementor), sin embargo se habían dado juicios en los que algunos habían salido en libertad, pero solo eran aquellos que sólo actuaban por amenazas a su familia y habían decidido no participar en sus filas en la última batalla. Sin embargo, estos pocos no eran muy bien recibidos en la sociedad, eran "sucios mortifagos" para los del lado vencedor y "ratas traidoras y cobardes" para los que estaban del lado oscuro. Este era el caso de Draco Malfoy y su madre , de Theodore Nott , de Pansy Parkinson y de Blaise Zabini. A su vez en el lado de los vencedores, el "trío dorado" atravesaba un gran dolor por las víctimas pérdidas y el Ministro les había otorgado la oportunidad de saltarse su último año de colegio y trabajar en un puesto de Aurores. Ron y Harry habían aceptado pero querían un poco de tranquilidad por un año. Y hermione nunca lo hubiese aceptado, ella no quería ser acomodada por haber ayudado al niño que vivió y quería completar su formación académica.

Así fue como Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Theo y Blaise regresaban junto con otros chicos de otras casas a recursar su 7mo año. Y ya habían pasado unas 3 semanas de clases cuando, estando todos desayunando en el Gran Comedor, un grupo de adolescentes apareció en medio de este causando una gran revolución. Todos los presente levantaron sus varitas hacia los recién llegados. La tercera generación no se había dado cuenta que no estaban en su casa y trataban de levantarse del piso, pues todos habían caído por la fuerza de la aparición, pero Abraham fue el primero en darse cuenta.

-Muchachos no quiero alertarlos pero ¡No estamos en la Mansión! - Grito Abram para que todos lo escucharan-

Para cuando todos se dieron cuenta de donde estaban, los ojos de centenares de estudiantes se encontraban sobre ellos y la profesora, ahora directora, McGonagall se acercaba a ellos.

-Jovencitos, ¿Quienes son? - pido Minerva al llegar al grupo - ¿Como es que pudieron aparecerse aquí?

-Directora McGonagall, no sabemos. Estábamos en nuestra mansión en Francia y luego…. -respondió respetuosamente Athenea.

-Luego que? señorita…- Interrumpió la directora.

-Malfoy - Respondió Athenea solo para que la directora escuchara - ¿En que año estamos?

-¿Malfoy? Es usted algo de Draco? -Añadió McGonagall antes de responder - Estamos en Octubre de 1998

-1998! No puede ser - Habló por primera vez Scorp - Creo Directora que este no es lugar para que les expliquemos las cosas.

-Siganme a mi despacho - Dijo Minerva al ver que el chico que hablaba era igual a Draco Malfoy pero que su pelo era un poco más oscuro que el de éste.- Alumnos, todo esta en orden. Diríjase inmediatamente a sus clases.-Añadió usando su varita para expandir su voz y que todos pudieran escuchar.

Los chicos del futuro acompañaron a la reciente directora de Hogwarts hasta su despacho, mientras el resto del alumnado se dirigía a sus clases respectivas, no sin rumorear acerca de los nuevos adolescentes del castillo.

-Vieron que uno de los que apareció era igual a Draco pero tenía el pelo más oscuro - comento Pansy al grupo de los Slytherin que se dirigen a Pociones - Era como tu gemelo - dijo sorprendida mientras miraba a Draco Malfoy.

-No les presté mucha atención, había demasiados pelirrojos para como que merecen mi tiempo. -Respondió Draco, que si bien había dejado sus prejuicios de lado, había algo de los Weasley que todavía no podía evitar que le caigan mal. - Pero es imposible que sea algo mio, soy hijo único y no tengo parientes.

Por otro lado, el "trío dorado" y sus amigos se que también se dirigian a la clase de Pociones que compartían con los Slytherin, iban comentando el suceso del dia.

-¿Quienes serán? - Añadió Hermione en la conversación que estaban manteniendo - Me pareció ver varios chicos con caras familiares, pero no logro saber de donde me suenan.

-A mi me paso parecido - Comentó Harry mientras llegaban al aula y se acomodaban para estar sentados cuando llegue el profesor - Vi a alguien que era muy parecida a mi madre, pero eso es imposible…

En el despacho de la directora el grupo de visitantes se encontraban explicandole la situación a McGonagall.

-Bueno señor o señorita - Dijo mirando a Athenea y a Scorp - ¿quien me va a explicar la situación?

- Directora, nosotros venimos del año 2017, estábamos en la Mansión Malfoy de Paris, esperando para almorzar todos juntos cuando Lily - Señaló Scorp a la susodicha - estaba jugando con el giratiempos de mi madre…- iba a proseguir cuando fue interrumpido

-¿Y su madre es? - Preguntó Minerva

-Hermione Granger, señora. -Respondió Abraham. La cara de sorpresa de la directora no se hizo esperar, quién hubiera imaginado que la Señorita Granger iba a terminar casada con el Señor Malfoy.

-Lo que dice Abram es verdad, directora- Añadió Athenea - La cuestión es que cuando se lo tratamos de quitar a Potter de las manos, el giratiempos se cayó y se rompió. Eso es lo único que recuerdo, lo demas es que aparecimos aquí. ¿Como es eso posible?

-No lo se, Señorita Malfoy. Tendremos que investigar, como también investigar para saber cómo devolverlos a su tiempo. Esto nunca habia pasado, asi que no hay precedentes. -Explicó Minerva a los niños. - Mientras tanto creo que lo mejor va a ser que se desarrollen como estudiantes, así no pierden el año, y se presenten frente a los estudiantes para luego ir a sus casas respectivas.

-Eso es un problema directora - Explicó Lorcan - Tanto los Malfoy como Lysander y yo no íbamos a Hogwarts, concurrimos a el Instituto Durmstrang y Athenea iba a Beauxbatons.

- Bueno se someterán a el sombrero - Dijo Minerva - pero antes expliquenme de quien es hijo cada uno. Así sabemos a que abstenernos.

-James, Albus y Lily -Dijo señalandolos Rose - son hijos de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley , mientras que Hugo y yo, hijos de Ronald Weasley y Pansy Parkinson.

-El Señor Weasley con la Señorita Parkinson, otra pareja impensada.

-Lorcan y yo , somos hijos de Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott, y los que faltan, Scorp , Athe y Abram son hijos del matrimonio Malfoy-Granger. -Finalizó Lysander.

-Bueno, entonces en el almuerzo se presentarán al alumnado, pero deberán decir el nombre de uno de sus padres, no querrán cambiar el futuro porque sus padres se asusten. Así que luego de elegir las casas veremos si alcanzan los dormitorios o si debere buscar otro lugar para sus dormitorios. -Explicó la Directora McGonagall. - Vamos ya es tiempo de ir al Gran Comedor.

Mientras se dirigían ahi, los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para ver de hijo de quien se presentaría, y también el orden de presentación de cada uno, lo harían por edad, y siempre las mujeres primero. Al llegar al Gran Comedor todos siguieron a la directora hasta donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador y esperaron hasta que esta les diera la señal para empezar.

-Bueno alumnos, como habrán notado esta mañana recibimos a unos chicos que se aparecieron dentro de Hogwarts. Luego de hablar con ellos, he descubierto que vienen del futuro, del año 2017 más específicamente. Como no sabemos cómo ayudarles para volver a su tiempo aun, se quedaran cursando el año que les corresponde hasta que hallemos la solución. Así que ahora se presentarán ante ustedes y se asignaran las casas (habían arreglado que todos se someterán al sombrero para no generar sospechas). -Así al finalizar le hizo una señal grupo para que empezaran a presentarse.

El primero en subir fue James. Cuando subió varios quedaron impresionados ante el parecido de este a Harry potter, pero la diferencia era que no usaba anteojos, no tenía la cicatriz y que sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre, un hermoso celeste.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es James Sirius Potter - Era de esperarse, pero aun así a Harry le costó tragar su bebida - Como es de deducirse mi padre es Harry Potter , tengo 17 años. Cuando termine el colegio mi intención es ser auror. Mi posición de Quidditch es buscador.

Se sentó en el banco y antes de que el sombrero tocará su cabeza, este gritó **¡Slytherin!**. James se levantó y se fue a esperar a un costado a que sus amigos pasaran la selección. El siguiente en subir a presentarse fue Scorp.

-Buenos dias a todos, me llamo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - Draco se impresionó al saber que iba a tener una familia, él había cancelado el contrato con los Greengrass así que no sabía que iba a hacer con su vida. - Mi padre es Draco , tengo 17 años. Cuando termine quiero seguir con los negocios de la familia. Todos dicen que soy igual a mi padre, pero sin embargo el color de mi pelo es una mezcla con el de mi madre. Mi posición de Quidditch es Cazador.

Se sentó y pusieron el sombrero en su cabeza. Este empezó a hablarle…

-Mmm, el primogénito de los Malfoy, pero también hijo de Granger, interesanteee - habló el sombrero - tienes la valentía de un Gryffindor pero posees ambición y astucia. Así que tu casa es **¡Slytherin!** -Grito.

Scorp se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba James. Los Nott fueron los siguientes en subir para presentarse.

* * *

_Esto es todo por ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado._

_Gracias por leerlo._

_Juli_


	4. Capitulo 3:Presentándonos

_Hola, subo el capitulo que termine esta tarde._

_Espero que les este gustando, seria bueno que me lo comentaran en los reviews, tanto positiva como negativamente. _

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Capitulo 3: **Presentándonos ante nuestro padres**

Los Nott subieron juntos a presentarte…

-Hola, mi nombre es Lorcan Nott- Hablo el chico castaño, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros, por su postura se sabía que era de la alta sociedad. Su cara poseía marcados pómulos y tenía la quijada característica de los Nott, pero sus ojos era de un celeste marino heredados de su madre. Era alto aproximadamente 1,80; tenía un cuerpo trabajado, como si se entrena demasiado para el Quidditch.

- Y el mio Lysander Nott - Hablo un chico igual a el otro, solo se diferenciaban en la ropa - Como todos notaron, somos gemelos -

- Tenemos 17 años - Añadió Lorcan, estos hablaban como lo hacían los gemelos Weasley, terminaba la frase uno del otro - Somos hijos de Theo Nott - El susodicho sonrió, parecen buenos chicos, se ve que los había criado bien -

-Jugamos como Golpeadores en Quidditch - Agregó Lysander.

Cuando se sentaron ambos para saber la casa que les tocaba, el sombrero gritó en ambos casos: **¡Ravenclaw!**. Ellos bajaron y se fueron a situar al lado de los otros que ya se habían presentado. La siguiente en subir fue Rose.

-Hola, mi nombre es Rose -dijo la chica morocha, pero depende de como le diera la luz tenía reflejos colorados, era de estatura promedio, pero poseía unos ojos verde preciosos. En cuanto a rasgos era más parecida a los Weasley que a Pansy. Eso sí en cuanto a la ropa, se notaba que había heredado el estilo de su madre -y mi madre es Pansy Parkinson - cuando dijo eso se escucharon varios comentarios fuera de lugar hacia Pansy y su hija - Tengo 16 años. Cuando termine el colegio quiero especializarme en Leyes como mi madrina. Juego al Quidditch y mi posición es Guardiana.

El sombrero no dudó en ponerla en ¡Slytherin!, así que fue a esperar a que los demás se presentarán. La siguiente en subir fue Athe.

-Buenas dias, me llamo Athenea Narcissa Malfoy - la chica rubia que estaba hablando no tenía nada que envidiarle a las modelos muggles, era de estatura promedio, poseía un pelo con ondas rubio casi albino. Su cara tenía forma de corazón, sus ojos eran de un celeste profundo, heredado de su abuela Cissy, y tenía unas curvas moderadas. Varios hombres silbaron en respuesta - Mi padre es Draco Malfoy. Mi nombre se debe a la diosa de la sabiduría, decisión de mi madre . Mi posición en el Quidditch es Cazadora, pero no juego demasiado, es un deporte bastante bruto. Cuando termine el colegio quiero ser Medimaga, con especialización en Hechizos y Pociones (*).

Cuando se sentó, el sombrero dudo si ponerla en Ravenclaw por su sabiduría pero luego de hablarlo con ella termino gritando **¡Slytherin!.** Se dirigió a esperar a un costado y subió Albus a presentarse.

-Hola mi nombre es Albus Severus - El chico que estaba hablando era morocho con reflejos a la luz colorados, no muy alto, con ojos azules profundos y una quijada marcada. Poseía un cuerpo entrenado. - Mi madre es Ginny Weasley, tengo 16 años. Cuando termine el colegio quiero ser Auror. Mi posición en el Quidditch es Buscador.

Tras sentarse y ponerse el sombrero, este decidió ponerlo en **Gryffindor** su casa del futuro. Ahora era el turno de presentarse de los chicos, la primera en subir fue Lily.

-Hola a todos, me llamo Lily Luna Potter, tengo 13 años. - Explico muy rápido la niña. Esta era pelirroja y poseía los ojos de su madre. Era la clara imagen de Lily Potter. - Si estamos aquí es por mi culpa. No juego al Quidditch aun, pero quiero ser cazadora. -

Antes de que el sombrero tocará su cabeza este gritó **¡Gryffindor!.** El siguiente en presentarse fue Abram.

-Hola , mi nombre es Abraham Granger, tengo 13 años - El niño que estaba hablando era alto para su edad, tenía el pelo lacio pero castaño como su madre, los ojos grises tormenta. Sus rasgos eran aristocráticos y poseía una postura de alta sociedad. Su cara era parecida a la de su abuelo paterno, pero con algunos rasgos de la familia Malfoy.- Juego al Quidditch y mi posición es Guardián.

El sombrero tras deliberación gritó **¡Gryffindor!** y tras sonreír se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus hermanos. El último, pero no menos importante, en subir a presentarse fue Hugo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hugo Weasley - explico el chico colorado, el calco de Ron Weasley a su edad con la diferencia que poseía los ojos del mismo color que los de su madre. - Mi padre es Ronald Weasley, tengo 13 años. Juego al Quidditch y soy Golpeador.

Tras que el sombrero lo mandara a **Gryffindor**, todos los nuevos estudiantes se cambiaron con un movimiento de varitas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw

Los Nott tras presentarse y saludar a su padre, ya que su educación así lo especificaba, se dirigieron hacia su nueva mesa. Se dieron cuenta que el único lugar disponible era junto a su madre.

-Hola, ¿te molesta si nos sentamos acá?- Le pregunto - Mi nombre es Lorcan, pero me dicen Lor.

-No siéntense tranquilos. Soy Luna, mucho gusto.

-¿Porque te sientas sola? - Pregunto Lysander - Soy Lysander , pero me dicen Lys.

-No me llevo mucho con los compañeros de casa, mis amigos son de Gryffindor. -Respondió Luna.

-Chicos no deberían juntarse con la Lunática, se les puede pegar la locura.- Dijo una chica de su misma casa -Deberían sentarse con nosotras.

-Ella tiene un nombre y es Luna, así que usa eso o su apellido, no eso que dices que le llamas un sobrenombre. Ademas deberias meterte en tu propio asunto. - Dijo Lorcan levantando la voz.

-Gracias por defenderme, no tendrían, tienen que hacer amigo en la casa.- Agregó Luna.

-Ya tenemos una - Respondió Lys sonriendole .

Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin

Cuando se separaron de los demas, aquellos que habían quedado en la casa de las serpientes se dirigieron hacia el grupo de Draco y sus amigos.

-Padre - Saludo Scorp fue el primero en saludar dando la mano -

-Scorpius - Respondió Draco - ¿Como es que un Potter terminó en Slytherin?

-A mi padre casi lo colocan es esta casa, Malfoy. Soy James Potter - dijo dándole la mano a él, a Pansy y a Theo -

- Padre, podemos sentarnos aquí? - Pregunto Athenea después de abrazar a su padre, Draco quedó impresionado porque su familia no era de muchas expresiones de cariño.

-Claro Athe - Contesto y se hizo a un lado para que entraran todos - ¿Y ustedes que miran? - Increpó a unos alumnos de su casa que estaban viendo a su hija y a los recién llegado con curiosidad.

-Madre, estas igual - Saludo Rose a Pansy mientras besaba ambas mejillas - estais todos cursando su último año no es así?

-Si, tu que año estas cursando Rose? - Dijo Pansy mirando con atención viendo los rasgos de la misma, esos ojos le parecían conocidos pero no sabia de donde. - Oye Nott, mira a tu hijos están tratando con Lunática.

-Ellos deciden con quien tratarse, además creo que su nombre es Luna no Lunatica - Aclaro Theo.

-Si creo que Theo, no deberían decirle Lunática. Luna es una gran persona - Agregó James, los demás se extrañaron con la familiaridad que este hablaba de Theo, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Y en la mesa de Gryffindor

-Hola Ma - Saludo Albus a Ginny, mientras se sentaba en la mesa - tios - dirigiéndose a los demas - tu pelo es más colorado en esta época - dijo observando a su madre.

-Eh... gracias? Albus - Respondió la colorada. -

-Papi - Exclamó Lily colgándose del cuello de Harry - No quise que esto pasara, por favor no me castigues. -Agregó poniendo un pucherito al estilo Ginny que a Harry se le hizo muy familiar.

-Lily, no tengo ni idea de porque castigarte. - Dijo Harry - Calculo que de eso se encargara mi yo del futuro. -Explicó rascándose la cabeza en señal de incomodidad.

Mientras estos hablaban, Hugo saludo con un simple hola y se sentó a comer. Comía con modales pero aun así gran cantidad de comida pasó por su plato en menos de lo que los demás hubieran imaginado. "Es claramente hijo de Ron" exclamó Hermione bromeando sobre Hugo. El último en sentarse en la mesa fue Abram.

-Ma , puedo sentarme acá? - Pregunto Abram mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla -

-Claro Abram - Dijo Hermione con ternura mientras hacía lugar para que se sentara a su lado, sin dudar, había criado un gran hombrecito con modales - ¿Como viajaron hasta aqui? - pregunto con curiosidad

-Con tu giratiempo - le comento Abram en su oído para que nadie más oyera. - Lily lo agarró sin permiso, aunque debo decir que algo de culpa tengo, estábamos los tres en tu habitación.

-No creo que vayan a tener problemas si vuelven - Le respondió Mione con una sonrisa - pero hay que averiguar cómo.

* * *

(*) Carrera inventada por mi, va creo que no existe.

_Gracias por leer. El prox capitulo sera el miercoles o jueves calculo._

_Saludos_

_Juli_


	5. Capitulo 4: Adaptándonos

_Hola, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia._

_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Capitulo 4: **Adaptándonos**.

Si había algo que Hermione había previsto para su último año era tranquilidad. Como los peligros de Voldemort ya no estaban, y ya no había excusas para romper las reglas y meterse en líos, ella estaba esperando un año sin cosas inesperadas.

El volver a Hogwarts para ella representaba volver a su hogar, ese lugar donde siempre era bien recibida y podía mostrarse tal cual era, ya que en el mundo muggle tenía que ocultar la magia con la que había crecido. Al llegar al colegio, ella por sus notas fue reconocida como Premio Anual, junto con Malfoy, y juntos compartian una torre, como recompensa por su esfuerzo. La relación entre ambos en esa torre era casi nula, si bien Malfoy ya no se refería a ella con insultos solo cruzaban palabra para saludar con un seco "Malfoy"-"Granger" o para un, "Nos llama la Directora".

Pero si algo que nadie estaba preparado para este año, fue la aparición de unos chicos del futuro. Que encima por un juego del destino uno de ellos era su hijo. Eso despertaba en ella un montón de preguntas, ¿cómo quién era el padre de su hijo?, ¿tendría Abram hermanos?, ¿cómo ayudarlo/los para volver a su tiempo?

Así que ella se propuso una meta, aceptar su futuro, disfrutar mientras pueda de su "Hijo", averiguar lo que pueda para saciar sus dudas y lo más importante, revisar cuanto libro pudiera para averiguar cómo regresarlos a los chicos.

* * *

Para Draco las cosas eran casi igual que para Hermione, había regresado al colegio tratando de encontrar un poco de tranquilidad y para poder limpiar su apellido, dejar de ser tratado como un traidor y lo más importante, averiguar que quiere para su vida.

Que sorpresa para él cuando el grupo de recién llegados apareció en el Gran Comedor, y más aun cuando dos de ellos eran sus hijos. En un principio había dudado de que todo hubiera sido una trampa pero bastaba con mirar el parecido de Scorp y Athenas con él, para saber que eran de su familia.

No podía parar de preguntarse con quién estaría casado y cuántos hijos en total tendría en el futuro. También se preguntaba que seguiría, y si había podido limpiar su apellido. Además que hacían sus hijos con los hijos de la comadreja, cara rajada y Granger.

Si, Granger y no sangre sucia. Si había algo que había aprendido después de haber sobrevivido a la guerra es que la sangre no es otra cosa que un fluido rojo que corría por las venas, pero que era igual para todo ser humano, tanto muggle como mágico. Además, qué mayor prueba de que la magia que corría por las venas de Granger era poderosa, bastaba con observar el hecho de que compartía con él el puesto de Premio Anual, algo que mucho pura sangre nunca en su vida llegarán a obtener.

Ahora solo había algo por hacer, ayudar a sus hijos a volver a su tiempo, y en el transcurso, disfrutar de su compañía y averiguar sobre su futuro.

* * *

Luego de terminar la cena, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas y los nuevos alumnos fueron guiados por los prefectos a sus salas comunes, excepto aquellos que la Directora llamo aparte a su despacho.

Al llegar allí, McGonagall vio que Rose, Athe , Scorp y James (Aquellos que habían quedado en Slytherin) estaban ahí, junto con Draco Malfoy y Hermione.

-Gracias por presentarse tan rápidamente - Dijo Minerva - Los llame porque las mazmorras de Slytherin están completas y no quedan cuartos para los nuevos estudiantes, así que quería comentarles que hasta nuevo aviso tendrán que convivir con ustedes los premios anuales -Añadió mirando a Draco y Hermione - Los acompañaré a sus habitaciones para realizar los cambios correspondientes para que todos estén cómodos. ¿Están de acuerdo o se arreglan ustedes?

-Creo que sobra espacio para que entremos todos cómodos, Directora - Respondió Hermione

-¿Agregara más cuartos o tendremos que compartir los nuestros? - Pregunto Draco

-Tendrán que compartir sus habitaciones - Le respondió - Mañana estarán en su sala común los horarios de sus materias a cursar, en cuanto a usted señorita Malfoy, está segura que esa es la cantidad de materias que va a cursar.

-Estoy segura señora, eran las materias que cursarìa en mi último año - Respondió Athenea

-Entonces así será, es usted la única persona además de la Señorita Granger que se ha anotado en semejante número de materias. -Añadió Minerva sorprendiendo a Hermione, nunca se imaginó encontrar a una persona que quiera dedicarse tanto al estudio.- Así que espero que a ambas le resulte ameno, ahora vayamos a su sala común.

Los seis se dirigieron hacia la sala común de los premios anuales. Cuando llegaron frente al retrato, la directora estableció la contraseña, iba a ser "_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_" (*) como el lema en el escudo de Hogwarts. Tras pasar se encontraron con la sala de estar, una habitación grande con decoraciones de colores neutros a las casa del colegio, tenía una gran mesa que también servía de escritorio para realizar deberes, un sillón de 3 cuerpos y dos de uno. También pegado al comedor, solo separado por un desayunador se encontraba una pequeña cocina. Equipada por un refrigerador, un hornito y unas alacenas. A su vez, si se seguía derecho por donde se entraba, había unas grandes escaleras, que finalizaba en un ventanal que daba al lago. Mirando el ventanal, de mano izquierda se encontraba la puerta que daba al cuarto de Draco, que tras los cambios realizados por McGonagall ahora era la de todos los chicos. Esta estaba decorada con colores verdes y grises, ya que todos eran de la casa de las serpientes. Había 3 camas, y cada uno poseía cajones debajo de ellas. Había una pequeña biblioteca en una esquina y una puerta que daba a un gran baño con todos los lujos. Si se iba a la puerta que estaba a la derecha, se encontraba la habitación que hasta ahora era solo de Hermione, pero ahora pertenecía a las chicas. Esta tras los cambios que se le realizaron quedó pintada de un color turquesa, poseía 3 camas con cajones debajo, una gran biblioteca que ocupaba toda una pared, y un baño con todos los lujos al igual que el de los chicos.

Tras la partida de la ahora directora McGonagall, cada quien se fue a las habitaciones, una vez dentro de estas comenzaron a dividirse las camas. Los chicos se desmayaron cada uno en una cama así que esa fue la división, en cambio las chicas se pusieron a hablar.

-Soy Athenea - dijo acercándose para darle la mano a Hermione -

-Hermione - respondió dándole la mano -

-Rose - Dijo acercándose a saludarla -

-La hija de Parkinson no? - Preguntó Mione mientras le estrechaba la mano

-Sí, esa misma. ¿Cual quieres tú? - Contesto

- ¿Puedo quedarme la que más cerca de la biblioteca? - Pregunto Athe -

-Siempre cerca de los libros, por mi si - Dijo Rose - ¿Puedo la del lado de la ventana?

-Pueden las dos, yo me quedo con la del medio. -Explicó Herm

-Ok gracias! - Exclamó feliz Athe.

- Bueno yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana - Se despidió Mione mientras se metía en su cama.

Mientras Herm se dormía no pudo evitar pensar que estas dos serpientes eran de lo más agradable y que se habían portado con ella como una igual a pesar de ser hija de Malfoy y Parkinson. Sin pensarlo, este iba a ser un año interesante.

A su vez, Athenea antes de quedarse dormida, sonrió ante el hecho de poder compartir su último año de colegio con su madre, que bien era conocida como la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Era su oportunidad de compartir la pasión con los libros y el estudio al mismo tiempo, cuando ambas eran adolescentes. No por nada ella era la bruja más inteligente de la 3ra generación. Con esos pensamientos, se quedó dormida.

* * *

(*) No hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido.

_Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado. _

_Nos vemos luego,_

_Saludos, Juli_


End file.
